


Memories

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, kisumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel the heat rush to his face, and his heart drumming against his chest. Memories that hadn’t visited him in a while suddenly assaulted his mind, leaving him breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in shipping hell, and I don't want to leave. Please excuse this messy little fic, I just wanted it out as soon as the plot bunny attacked. Thank you to all of the artists who have thus far drawn KisuMako fanart, I adore every one of you!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: [orcaliciousity](http://orcaliciousity.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> *UnBeta'd and most likely OOC

“Have you two finally gotten together?” 

The question, spoken in a light, teasing tone, caused Makoto’s head to snap toward Kisumi Shigino. The other boy’s lips were curled at the corners, eyebrows quirked up a fraction. He had not even had to specify who he was referring to for Makoto to know exactly who Kisumi meant. 

Makoto shook his head, “N-no, we’re just friends… like always.” Makoto added a little quieter. Kisumi hummed and rolled his eyes up at the orange-red sky.

“Like how we used to be _friends_?” Makoto looked away, eyes dropping to the floor. He could feel the heat rush to his face, and his heart drumming against his chest. Memories that hadn’t visited him in a while suddenly assaulted his mind, leaving him breathless. Makoto flinched and guided his gaze back toward Kisumi when the other shifted closer to him. Their thighs were now touching. 

“Ah, so you do remember.” Kisumi laughed, the vibrations reaching the point where their bodies met. Makoto felt his head spin. The memories flashed one by one in quick succession. Kisumi cornering him after basketball practice, asking him to stay behind after all the other members had left the locker room. Kisumi showing him all of the places on his body he hadn’t known felt so good to touch. Kisumi guiding his hand and smiling in encouragement when Makoto had asked if he could also touch him. Makoto biting his closed fist in order to keep quite as Kisumi made him feel things he had not thought possible. 

“You know, Makoto,” Kisumi began after a pause, smiling when he saw the blush spreading across Makoto’s face. “If you really aren’t seeing anyone, we could _play_ together again.” Makoto shivered when Kisumi dragged his fingers along his arm. He wanted to look away from the boy’s gaze, but he couldn’t bring himself to do just that. He was conflicted as to what he wanted, but his body - traitor that it was - had no such qualms. The closeness of Kisumi, the words that slipped past his lips, and the memories of them together, caused his body to hum in pleasure. 

His body desperately wanted Kisumi to touch him again. 

“Okay.” Makoto finally replied, softly. He watched as Kisumi’s eyebrows shot up, eyes widening at his answer. His expression then softened, a smile curling his lips and a tinge of pink reaching his cheeks.

“You’re even cuter than before.” Kisumi said, fighting the urge to pull Makoto into a kiss. He had not predicated this. He had thought Makoto would blush, - something he really enjoyed to see - splutter out an embarrassed rejection, and run back into the ITSC building. This, however, was more than Kisumi ever imagined. He had always wanted to have this cute boy all to himself, and it now looked like he was on the right track to accomplishing that. 

Without giving it much thought, Kisumi began to lean toward Makoto, eyes set on the pair of soft-looking lips.

“K-Kisumi…” Makoto murmured, eyes out of focus. Kisumi smirked, upon hearing the slight tremor in the other’s voice. He was merely a ghost of a breath away when the cheerful voice of his little brother rang out. Makoto was at his feet in an instant, turning his body away. 

“Onii-chan, Coach Tachibana came to visit us today. Oh! Coach Tachibana!” Hayato said excitedly as he rushed over toward the pair. Makoto finally turned around, smiling fondly down at Hayato. 

“Hi, again, Hayato-kun.” Makoto greeted. 

“It’s getting late, so we better get going, Hayato.” Kisumi said then, taking hold of his little brother’s hand. The little boy nodded, happily waving goodbye at Makoto. 

“Later, Makoto.” Kisumi added, then after a pause, “Be prepared for the next time we meet.” He shamelessly threw a flirtatious wink to the flustered brunette before walking away. Makoto stared after them, pressing a hand to his chest. He could feel the erratic beating of his heart. 

Beating in the same familiar way as it had almost four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I cannot handle what is happening in the story line and so have resorted to this. This anime will be the death of me, I swear.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you have the time! :)


End file.
